Si tu savais
by Kalisca
Summary: OS C'est la veille de Noël, et Zack essaie de convaincre Cloud de sortir. Parviendra t il à sa fin? Shonen-ai.


Bonjour! voici un nouveau OS, en la veille de Noël. C'est encore un yaoï, mettant en vedette le couple Zack/Cloud. XD

Ça se passe quand Zack est SOLDAT 1ère classe et Cloud simple garde.

L'idée m'est venue en écoutant une chanson de Noël : « J'ai vu maman ». XD

Read and Enjoy!! XP

C'est Noël, et, comme chaque année,

Pierrot a des joujous dans sa cheminée,

et depuis la nuit même, il a aussi un secret

à son nounours qu'il aime, il murmure:

"Si tu savais..."

Moi, j'ai vu petite maman hier soir

Entrain d'embrasser le Père Noël

Ils étaient sous le gui

_-J'ai vu maman, Michèle Richard_

**Si tu savais**

-Allez, viens…

-Non.

Zack grogna. Il regardait Cloud qui était assis sur le divan devant lui, faisant ses devoirs.

-Mais, Cloud, tu ne peux pas rester ici à faire tes devoirs alors que c'est _la veille de Noël_.

Le blonde releva les yeux vers Zack et soupira. Ce qu'il pouvait être enfantin parfois. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu, le SOLDAT 1ère classe avait gardé son cœur d'enfant et son humour qui agaçait sérieusement Cloud quelques fois.

-J'ai déjà pris du retard dedans, Zack.

Alors, faisons un compromis, répliqua Zack en s'asseyant à côté du cadet. Je t'aide à finir et après tu viens avec moi.

Cloud ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était gêné de sa proximité avec Zack, mais il ne le montrait pas. Ces derniers temps, il se sentait bizarre en présence du SOLDAT. Son pouls s'accélérait inexorablement et ses mains se mettaient à trembler. La seule autre personne avec qui cela lui était arrivé, c'est avec Tifa, pour qui il avait eu le béguin pendant un temps.

-Cloud? Demanda Zack.

Le blond se tourna vers lui et son regard plongea dans le sien, d'un profond bleu royal.

-Um? … Oui, désolé. D'accord, ça marche.

Zack sourit de son éternel sourire de gamin.

-Alors, laisse-moi voir où est ce que t'en es.

Ils se mirent au travail et, quelque une heure et demi plus tard, ils avaient fini.

-Enfin! S'exclama le SOLDAT.

Zack se leva et s'étira, faisant jouer ses muscles. Cloud ne pût s'empêcher d'observer sa taille fini et le galbe de ses bras musclés. Il se leva à son tour.

-Ça dérange si je vais prendre une douche avant? Demanda-t-il.

Après avoir eu son entraînement, Cloud avait tout de suite filé à l'appartement du SOLDAT 1ère classe sans prendre de douche afin de ne pas subir les éternelles railleries de ses « camarades ».

-Non, pas du tout, répondit Zack.

Il sourit au blond, mais, alors que celui-ci disparaissait dans le couloir, son visage redevint anormalement sérieux. Il s'inquiétait pour Cloud. Il semblait toujours maussade et le brun avait peine à le faire sourire, malgré toutes les choses inimaginables qu'il pouvait dire. Oui, il s'inquiétait réellement pour lui, mais plus qu'il ne devrait pour un simple ami.

En fait, il s'était avoué depuis longtemps qu'il était attiré par Cloud, plus qu'il ne l'avait été pour toute autre personne, plus que pour Aérith. Peut-être était-ce dû à ses yeux bleu ciel hypnotiques ou à ses cheveux blonds défiant la gravité qu'il trouvait si doux quand il les ébouriffait seulement pour entendre son grognement agacé… N'empêche qu'il avait de plus en plus l'irrésistible envie d'attraper Cloud par la nuque et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Zack se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant et commença à ramasser quelques affaires en attendant que Cloud sorte de sous la douche.

Ce ne fût que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et qu'il s'aperçut qu'il neigeait. De minuscules flocons tombaient du ciel blanchâtre au sol, le couvrant d'un blanc immaculé et presque irréel.

Le brun sourit devant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui et, sans y penser, il courut annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Cloud. Il ouvrit en grand la porte de la salle de bains et cria :

-On va avoir un Noël blanc!

Cloud sursauta avant de se retourner vers lui. Le cœur de Zack manqua un battement. Le blond avait seulement une serviette attaché autour de ses hanches et ses cheveux dégouttaient sur ses épaules. Ses abdominaux se dessinaient légèrement sur son ventre plat et des muscles commençaient à naître sur ses bras. Ce n'était pas comme s'il le voyait torse nu pour la première fois, mais c'était la première fois que le mot _sexy _s'affichait en gros caractères dans sa tête alors que Zack le fixait. Pourtant, il ne se laissa pas démonter et dit :

-Tu veux venir voir?

-Oui, mais tu peux me laisser m'habiller avant? Répliqua Cloud.

Peut-être se trompait-il dans son trouble, mais le SOLDAT entendit une légère touche d'amusement dans sa voix.

-Euh oui, désolé.

Et il referma la porte.

Après cet incident mineur, Zack et Cloud s'habillèrent chaudement pour sortir dehors. Ils se promenèrent dans la neige et le brun lança soudain sans avertissement une boule de neige au cadet qui la reçut de plein fouet. Une bataille de boule de neiges s'en suivit et Zack put entendre Cloud rire pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Néanmoins, n'étant pas habitués à un climat aussi froid, ils se réfugièrent bientôt dans un café qui les réconfortèrent par sa tiédeur à l'instant même où ils y pénétrèrent. L'endroit était presque désert, sûrement du à la température, à l'exception de quelques personnes qui vaquaient à leur occupation.

Zack s'ébroua, faisant tomber la neige de sur lui, alors que Cloud secoua simplement ses cheveux. Ils ôtèrent leur manteau qui étaient maintenant trempés et les accrochèrent.

Ce fût Cloud qui le remarqua en premier. Une branche de gui était accrochée au plafond, attachée par une corde, et ils se trouvaient juste dessous.

Le cadet se sentit horriblement gêné, mais, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de bouger, Zack leva les yeux à son tour et éclata de rire. Il rebaissa ensuite le regard sur Cloud et le trouva irrésistible avec ces rougeurs aux joues.

-Alors, murmura Cloud, je suppose qu'on doit s'embrasser, comme le veut la tradition.

Zack hocha la tête et se rapprocha de l'autre. Le blond leva la tête et l'aîné baissa la sienne. Il se pencha encore et ses lèvres appuyèrent doucement sur celles de Cloud. Ce dernier ferma les yeux pour mieux percevoir la sensation de la bouche de Zack sur la sienne. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, sans bougés, en ayant seulement leur lèvres liées.

L'aîné se recula finalement. Il était proche de plier à son envie de coller Cloud contre lui et de l'embrasser passionnément. Mais quand il vit que ses yeux étaient fermés, son cœur fit un bond. Est-ce qu'il avait été tellement dégouté qu'il avait pensé à quelqu'un d'autre ou alors…

Cloud rouvrit lentement les yeux, et ce que Zack y lut lui fit reprendre espoir. Cette lueur…

-Et puis, merde!

Il prit Cloud par la taille pour le tirer vers lui et plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le blond fît « humps », mais ne se retira pas alors que Zack l'embrassait. Au contraire, il plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux couleur de nuit pour approfondir le baiser. La bouche de Zack se faisait vorace, mais douce aussi. Une de ses mains était dans le creux des reins de Cloud alors que l'autre était contre sa nuque pour alléger son poids.

Il entrouvrit la bouche pour sortir un peu sa langue. À l'aide de la pointe, il redessina les lèvres pleines du blond qui gémit en se serrant plus contre le brun. Cloud ouvrit à son tour la bouche et Zack fit glisser sa langue entre ses dents pour venir caresser celle du blond.

Ils ne se détachèrent l'un de l'autre que lorsque le besoin d'air se fit cruellement sentir. Cloud vit que les lèvres de Zack étaient rouges et glonfées de leur baiser échangé, ne les rendant que plus désirables encore. Il porta lui-même une main aux siennes et sentit qu'elles étaient plus chaudes qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Alors... murmura-t-il, pourquoi on est venus ici déjà?

Zack éclata de rire. Le blond ne pût s'empêcher aussi de sourire.

-Je crois que c'était pour se réchauffer, dit finalement le SOLDAT.

-Eh bien, je n'ai plus froid.

Le brun sourit, dévoilant ses dents blanches, et secoua la tête.

-Moi non plus.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre.

-Et je crois qu'on ferait mieux de s'en retourner avant que la tempête n'empire.

Cloud acquiesca. Ils retournèrent donc dehors, sans faire attention aux quelques personnes qui les regardaient, la bouche grande ouverte.

Dans la tempête, Zack pesta mentalement contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir pris sa moto. Puis, il se dit que s'ils n'étaient pas venus à pied, ils n'auraient pas rentrer dans ce café, qu'ils n'auraient pas été sous le gui, et qu'il n'aurait pas pu goûter aux lèvres du blond... Finalement, ç'avait été une bonne idée. Il regarda Cloud qui marchait en silence à côté de lui, plongé lui aussi dans ses pensées, et il sourit.

Rendus à l'appartement de Zack, Cloud soupira d'aise en ôtant son manteau. Seulement, il ne pût aller bien loin qu'un bras entoura sa taille et l'attira contre un corps chaud et musclé.

-Où est-ce qu'on en était? Susurra Zack contre son oreille, le faisant frisonner.

Le blond se retourna en souriant et rencontra deux orbes bleu royal phosphorescents dans la pénombre.

-J'allais dire que j'avais froid, souffla Cloud.

Pour toute réponse, Zack sourit avant d'attraper le blond par la nuque pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

FIN

Ça vous a plu? Pour ma part, j'aime la circonstance pour laquelle ils s'embrassent, le gui. XD Entoucas, ça m'est jamais arrivée et j'espère que ça ne m'arrivera jamais. XP

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un Joyeux Noël et une Bonne Année 2008!!

Ah, et mangez pas trop de chocolats, vous pourriez le regretter après le temps des fêtes. XD

À la prochaine, Kalisca.


End file.
